Ecliptic Kiss
by Kibadelagenshin
Summary: A soft kiss, and gentle hands, fingers twisting ,tongues bend. But when the Eclipse ends, no one is there. Who kissed her. Will she find out before the end of the Chunin exams?
1. Starting over before i can really start

Dear Sasuke,

I don't usually write letters and sign it with my name.

I can't bring my self to face you and tell you that I'm sorry.

But love isn't supposed to bring me hurt.

Love isn't supposed to make my eyes swell when I cry.

I want to tell you that I'm a different person.

It would just all be a lie.

I am who I am.

I'm not strong yet , and I don't always make sense to you.

But some day I will.

I have something to prove.

I will be the best.

The best you've yet to see

So forgive me.

I love you.

But the life I have to live for you…

Its not worth living.

From,

Sakura

Sakura's tears swelled in to her eyes as she finally let it all out. In a note. She won't be the same after she takes the Chunin exams. She'll be better.

_I will get stronger…._

_XOXOXOXOXOXO_

_This Is just a poem dedicated to all of those people who haven't been loved by the ones they love. Its also going to be a story. Woot Woot! Tell me what you think. Its Neji and Sakura, don't worry_


	2. miss me miss me now you gotta

Ok, I updated!!!!, Enjoy the chapie and review so I can see how you like it. I love writing for ,you. (no life)

XOXOXOXO

Sakura stood still. Her eyes were slightly glazed over with water. She had gotten a cold. After she had written her letter to Sasuke, she stood at the mail box for an hour, contemplating whether or not she should give it to Sasuke. It was cold out side, and she had been in her shorts, so, one thing led to another, and now she was standing in the Chunin stadium sick.

Sakura stared out into the distance, she was so out of it today. It was her second time being there.

"Hey sakura! I'm the first match this time! Yes, I'm going to win, believe it!", She looked to her left and stared into the deep blue eyes of a very ecstatic Naruto. He hadn't looked very different since last year. He still ore his jump suit, but her had gotten taller, almost as tall as her. Sakura wrapped her arm around him.

"Good luck Naruto" she whispered into his ear. Naruto blushed from head to toe, he looked like a tomato. He hugged her back and smiled..

Sakura had no idea when she had developed this hobby of manipulation, she loved to control feelings. She liked twisting and bending thoughts, but never for bad things, only to make others happy. Sasuke stood on her right. He stared off into the distance as well, he had avoided eye contact with her.

_I don't know if he got my letter yet. It take a day usually, but when you live in a mansion, you might not want to walk thought the house to find a tiny envelope. Oh well…. I guess I'll have to keep waiting. _

Kakashi stood against the wall. His thought s were always the same.

_Anko would look great with out her clothes, why won't she just take them off, she basically naked any way……_

(Cough cough)

Any way…..

Sakura looked through the room, there were all the same team. How ever ANBU were standing near Gaara's team, and Lee wasn't there. He was still injured.

"Every one listen." Genma's loud voice boomed through the room.

_If he's not yelling, why the heck is he so loud?_

_Inner Sakura: He's hotter than Sasuke ._

_Sakura: Yup_

"There is going to be a solar eclipse." Every one looked at him with a Why –do- we- care type of look.

"In order to keep you from killing each other in the dark, we need you to line up in this order."

_Great. I hope I'm close to Ten Ten, we can throw stuff at people. Heheheheh. _

So pretty much every thing seemed good. Not!

"Kakashi sensei?" Sakura looked at her instructor.

"Yes Sakura" he one eye stared at her, regarding her presence. Sakura hated when guys had to acknowledge her. It pissed her off!

"You have to line up too, they just called you." She said matter of factly.

It was now five minutes later.

"Sakura Haruno!" Sakura jumped over the railing. She was wearing bright pink converse shoes, they were part of a jutsu she was planning on using. Her pants with black , with strings that could against the length, and her shirt was a black tube top with petals the same color as her shoes beautify sewn on the bottom. Her hair was in a long braid and her lips were beautiful pink color. Bubble gum flavored. She had changed a lot. She stood next to Gaara, he looked as cold as ever.

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She caught the glance with curiosity. She looked to her other side and saw Kankura looking at her ass.

_Oh my gosh, I need to move. _

She heard the oh so ever present "Hn" from behind her, it was Sasuke. It seemed her was staring at her as well. She gave a small sigh, she was frustrated and confused. But she let it go and looked to her front. She saw the long brown hair of the familiar Hyuga (Sry if I spelled it wrong, tell me if I did .)prodigy. He stood shacking slightly, as if her was nervous.

"Five, Four" Every one started to count. Sakura looked around to see what was happening.

_Oh they're counting down. _

"Three, two one!" Sakura counted.

Every thing went dark.

It was a 3 minute eclipse, it wasn't that long of a wait.

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted how ever. A pair of soft hands held hers. Sakura let out a small squeak of surprise, but the sound was smothered as soft lips pressed onto hers. A tongue unknown to her slipped into her mouth. Sakura was way beyond scared, there was nothing she could do to resist how ever. Some unknown force was stopping her from moving. The taste of grapes and the Luke warm saliva invaded her senses.

_Who is this?_

The soft hand caressed her cheek and a finger gently swept up and down her arm. It was a very romantic kiss. It's a shame she didn't know who it was.

All of a sudden the kiss ended and the person backed away.

She was about to say 'wait', but the eclipse ended. No one was there. Her lip gloss was messed up and she was a dark shade of pink.

"every one, go back to your sides!" Genma announced.

All of the guys around her were looking at her. Sasuke stared with grave curiosity. Gaara's nonexistent eye browns raised in the same manner. Kankuro was looking at her face and not her asset. That really says a lot. Neji also gave her an assessing glace.

Sakura walked slowly back to her spot. She heard Kakashi give a small laugh. She looked at him intensely. He had that I- know- some- thing –you- don't- know look.

Who had kissed her?

_I need to know_

XOXOXOXO

Ignore the category, because I'm telling you this know, it may not be the category I put it under….. Review and I'll actually put something cool on my profile! Nighty night!


	3. Playing with dolls

I am so sorry for not updating fats like I would usually. Well, actually,, I'm sorry for not updating at all. For the people who follow my other stories, expect them as well. Since I have no school this week, I'll be updating really fast, I promise!!!

Enjoy ,and review !

Sakura was running purely on adrenaline at the moment. Every thing surrounding her vanished into thin air as she drifted deeper and deeper into her thoughts. Her body tensed, her mind began working as she thoroughly assessed the situation she had just been in. Her hand caressed her cheek as she leaned against the wall next to Kakashi, one knee bent against the wall. Her jade eyes stared blankly out in front of her.

_Ok, think. You had four guys surrounding you. _

_Sasuke: Former crush, well, sort of, who could have , or could not have read your letter._

_Kankuro: He was checking you out, but, I don't think he has ability to kiss so gently. Or does he?_

_Gaara: Gaara.._

_Neji: He thinks I'm a weak little defenseless child. But, he did seem nervous about something. Or was he eager to get over with the eclipse and fight._

_They're all bastards in one way or another, but they all have alibis. _

_I know I cant get anything out of Kakashi, so. What to do?_

Sasuke took a spot some what next to Sakura on the wall as well. Not to close, but not to far away. He looked at her with eyes of lust for a moment, then quickly gained control over his thought. He had read her note. She wanted to give him up. But some where in his sub conscience he knew he didn't want that. He wanted her, not as a friend. He enjoyed having a love slave. Yes, cruel, but that's what he wanted. He could use her for things, and have one of the smartest ninja's in Konoha at his will. He wanted her. He stopped thinking for a second, and realized she was deep in thought. But what was she contemplating so deeply? He knew of her intellectual strength, but honestly, he thought she was a weakling. A hot weakling. Great combination.

"May I have every ones attention please!" The stadium went dead silent. Genma's voice once again echoed instructions. Every one focused their full attention on to the speaker.

"Now, as previously done, when the screen shows your , and your opponent's name , you are to immediately come to the middle area , and prepare to fight." Every one silently nodded, all prepared to be first. Fists tightened , glares where being emitted across the room, at random people.

The electrical board on the back wall of the area began to choose two names at random.

Sakura broke out of her thoughts unwillingly. She brushed passed Sasuke, and headed towards Naruto who was a few feet away. He was looking eagerly at the board, maybe a little to much.

She leaned against the railing next to him, " I bet you 5 bucks your not going to go first." Humor arouse in Naruto's eyes when he heard Sakura say this. He reminisced for a second about how he was so ready to fight last time they took the exams.

"Yeah, well, I bet you 20 I will," he screamed, energetic and eager to jump over the railing into his uncalled spot.

The stiff, brutal scratching noise echoed though the room, signaling that the opponents had been chosen. Sakura looked up at the board and smirked.

Genma announced rather boldly, "Sakura Verses Kankuro!"

" Naruto" she paused to giggle a bit, "You owe me 5 bucks". With these final departing words, Sakura swiftly jumped over the railing, landing with the elegance of a cat in the middle stadium below.

Kakashi silently wished her good luck as she descended.

A cold, yet heated gaze made the hairs on the back of Sakura's neck stand up." You should forfeit now, I'd hate to kill just when you started to… develop, into a mature looking person." Kankuro licked his lips slowly as he said this, his gaze shifted from a warning to a predatory one. He was a sadistic person, no doubt about it.

_Inner Sakura: Take this guy out._

_Sakura: Most defiantly._

_Sakura: Wait!, He is a suspect though. _

_Inner Sakura: Kick his ass, then ask him if he likes grapes. The mystery person tasted like grapes. 9 inner sakura went into a love sick stupor once having said this.)_

_Sakura: That's retarded, but, it may work. _

"Don't under estimate me Kankuro, you better fight your hardest or your little dolls might not have a master to play with." . Sakura heard Ino yell 'Ohhh! 'You just got dissed' in the stadium some where. She smirked again, taking this moment to observe her opponent. He had two dolls with him this time, The Crow, and another. The second done was made of red wood, in the shape of a human. ( Gender unknown.) Kankuro looked the same as always, but his face paint was a crimson color rather than purple. He was just as tall as her, and still the same pervert as he always was. You could tell by the twinkle in his eyes that he hadn't matured much.

" Ready. Begin!"

Sakura was caught slightly off guard when Genma signaled to start the match. How ever, she quickly regained her composure. Kankuro attacked first, sending The Crow flying at Sakura. She had been completely prepared to block the attack, how ever, sharp kunai appeared though its wooden skin. Deadly weapon was about to collide with her, and she was taken slightly aback. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, She jumped up ward, pulling out her own kunai and thrusting them in Kankuro' s Direction, ignoring the puppet, and aiming for the master. The crow jerked back wards, crashing a few feet in front of Sakura.

She paused to draw breath. She was out of weapons. She didn't think she needed any so she only brought a few.

_That was close. _

Sasuke look on with little interest, he knew she could not win. Gaara shared the same feeling , as he looked at the battle below, he had almost killed her once, he couldn't wait to see her get hurt again. But that was only Shukaku's blood lust talking The real Gaara didn't want to tell me how he was feeling. Neji, located on the side of the room behind Kankuro stared blankly at the battle field. . He saw Kankuro pull out to smoke bombs, and thrust them. His only thoughts were of Sakura, and how her opponent might maim her for life. He was a wreck on the inside, but a stone on the out side.

_Be careful Sakura._

Sakura Gasped as the smoke bombs exploded. Small spike also came flying out towards her. Five tiny metal spikes penetrated the flesh of her left arm, three more hit her in the mid section. She was quick to counter despite the internal bleeding. . Though the mist of the smoke Sakura's voice rang out, " Grand fire ball no Jutsu!" All the smoke screen had been burned up.

Sasuke's eyes widened. The onlookers gasped upon seeing such a powerful jutsu .

" Yeah Sakura!", Naruto's childish voice rang out. He hadn't taken a breath since the battle started, but now he was confident in his pink haired friend.

Sakura ran full force at Kankuro. Ignoring the doll that chased after her.. With in seconds, she was in front of him, his eyes widened in shock. She punching him five times in the mid section, sending him flying back wards into the wall. One punch for every needle that had hit her.

Kankuro, coughed up blood viciously. He dismissed the Crow, and it fell to pieces behind Sakura.

Death glare.

" You know what Sakura?" His harsh voice shouted across the room. He secretly formed hand seals behind his back. He did this son a discreet manner, so small that Sakura couldn't see it.

" What?" , she smirked questioningly. It didn't last for long though. Without a seconds notice the remaining doll appeared be hind Sakura, its skin filled with miniature spikes.

" Gotcha."

"Ahh.!!" Sakura' voice shrieked. Spikes dug into her skin, scratching her, leaving small red line in their wake.

' Naruto's face filled with horror. Sasuke' s heart skipped a beat.

Kankuro's fingers controlled his second puppet. This was the one with the human form, it slowly and tightly wrapped it's arm around Sakura's mid Section, and, the other tightly around her neck. Her voice gasped in pain as a small trickle of blood ran from her mouth. Sakura's braid came loose, covering the puppet that held her still.

_Damn it._

With quick easy steps, Kankuro approached Sakura.

"I told you, you should have backed out." He menacingly glanced at her. Paying special attention to her assets again.

Sakura could only rasp breaths, as the dolls hold on her tightened. " Well, Sakura" he paused for a moment, as if he was considering something. The moment passed and he drew out a Kunai.

" Hey Kankuro" Sakura squeaked, " Do you like grapes" Every one in the stadium went silent. Perhaps lack of oxygen has caused her to become delusional. Sasuke couldn't bare to watch any more. But, he knew she wasn't going to win. Every one had already counted her out. They had mentally left her for dead. But Kakashi and Naruto knew some thing that every one else couldn't have possibly know.

" No, I'm allergic." He answered slowly, his eye twitch just at the thought of the reaction his body produced when ever he took one bite of a grape. He shuddered.

" That's good." She said this louder than before. Her eyes glared daggers. He bubble gum tinted lips kissed Kankuro on the cheek before she turned deadly silent. It seemed surreal the moment that followed. It was like slow motion. Sakura's converse grew brighter and brighter as her chakra swelled with in them. Soon ,the ground behind our face painted friend turned blood red, emitting pink rays of light.

" oK, Kankuro, be prepared." Sakura, took a step back and began a few hand signs. With swift motions, she kicked out into space, and stayed as still as a statue. She looked like a doll her self. If he could have, Kankuro would have loved to apologize and ask her to be the model for his small collection of doll sculptures. But that would have to wait.

Nothing happened.

" That was a waste of my tim.." Kankuro was short of breath all of a sudden. He was being lifted towards the ceiling, un know limbs.

A Cherry blossom tree grew be hind him. Crimson petals created strong chains around him, pulling him as high as the tree grew. It stopped when The puppets masters head brushed against the ceiling. When Sakura Was Satisfied with his elevation , she completed her hand signs.

" Crimson Blossom Jutsu!" , Every thing in the stadium went red. A large blast of energy flew from the center of the arena, causing most of the audience to duck.

Within a blink, every thing was clear , red flash no longer seen. Sakura leaned against the tree she had summoned . Barley conscious, but conscious non the less. Kankuro lay in a heap next to here, out cold.

Genma observed both opponents and came to an obvious conclusion. 'Winner, Haruno Sakura.!"

Every one cheered.

Sakura smiled.

_Well, I guess I can cross Kankuro off the list of suspects._


	4. MrSandMan

I've lived in the shadows all my life.

I have never come out to play.

Never come out to live.

Never to see the true light of day.

Now an accidental sun beam peeks in.

I really can't help but say.

"Maybe or maybe not…"

What ever makes you stay.

The trip to the medic room was just as painful as what was getting her sent there in the first place. Why was it that men couldn't learn to be gentle when handling anything? Sakura lay stretched out on the floor , next to a very bloody looking Kankuro. Her eyes observed him lying there, but she couldn't seem to comprehend anything at the moment. She saw all the scratches, bruises, cuts she dealt to him herself.

_That's what you get for being a perv. _

Second by second it got harder to breath. The small needles in her neck where finally beginning to sting her as her body tried to recover it self. The blood was rushing to the damaged area, causing swelling to the most need part of her body. That was his fault. She was really hating those puppets right know. But, at least she could say she kicked his ass.

_Yup, kicked your ass._

Her pink hair intertwined with some ones blood. Whether it was hers or his, she really didn't know, nor did she care too much. All Sakura could feel was the five kunai being brutally pulled out of her body. He deepness of her wounds obviously didn't affect the pain. It hurt like hell whether it was in or out of her body. The male medics that had come to assist her really only made her feel worse, if they hadn't pulled out the first Kunai so fast, she wouldn't have fallen to the floor. Like she thought, guys where never gentle with anything.

She scanned the room, Naruto grinned at her with his usual triumphant glance. He knew she was fine, he'd seen her hurt a lot worse. Hours of training with him had prepared her for this moment. Evening after evening she had worked her self nearly to death sparing with the leaf ninja's. All for this moment. She also saw something she never expected. Gaara, of the sand, was staring straight at her. Not even past her, straight at her, with _**Interest**_ in his eyes. You could see the jade glint in his eyes as he rested his hands on the iron railings. The second of intensity was enough to paralyze anyone. His black rimmed eyes had a capturing effect on Sakura.

_Inner Sakura: That's a first._

_Sakura: I thought he hated the world._

_Inner Sakura: Obviously not._

Sakura broke he contact with him and closed her eyes, for amilisecond. Her senses seemed to increase tenfold just then. One second she felt the cold ground beneath her, numbing her muscles, the next moment she was lifted on to a stretcher. This would have all been fine with her , but there was also some one next to the stretcher . She could sense a masculine presence hover over he. His very presence robbed the air of it's active tone, bringing all attention to him. She felt very self conscious all of a sudden. Her black out fit was torn; her tube top was belly button length now. Or was it less than that? Her black pants where now officially shorts. Basically, she was a mess. Black and blue bruises crisscrossed, along the surface of her body. She couldn't see the person beside her, she was beginning to lose control of her body parts as sleep came closer and closer.

_Inner Sakura: It' s him! He smells like grapes! Look up damn it!_

_Sakura: My guy didn't smell like grapes. It was his …..taste. I can't even look up if I tried._

_Inner Sakura: It' s his breath._

_Sakura: How would you smell his breath from where we are?!?!_

_Inner Sakura: Because_

A slow moving hand rested on Sakura's forehead. His palm felt like a stream of molten lava pooling in the ice caps. . Her eyes where laced closed, unable to see the hairs being swept out of her face. Even though she couldn't see this person, she relished every second the hand touched her. It was an amazing sensation. It was like a chorus of children in tacky angel costumes where serenading her with sweet chiming melody's. However, she was unfortunate. She fell into unconsciousness, the moment before the person spoke.

"Rest well Sakura. You've done very well."

He kissed Sakura on the forehead and left.

M.E.D.I.C.A.L. C.A.R.E. R.O.O.M.

Sakura's eyes lazily opened. A small warm ray of sun trickled in through a blue satin curtain. She knew the room very well. Several beds where lined up along the walls of the large room. All of them had there own unique cooler. Hers happened to be a pastel pink, the same shade as her hair.

_What a coincidence…. I'm tired of people doing this to me._

She felt a sudden breeze blow across her body, and came to a very disturbing realization. Her only out fit was a

Thin.

See though.

Hospital gown.

She shrieked and hastily covered her self in her uncomfortably thick comforter.

She turned her head, bored with the sight of a blank white wall. There was a window on the other side of the bed. Maybe she could daydream for a bit. There where so many thoughts painfully coursing through her head. Everything made no sense, but yet it perfectly did. She fully expected to see the rest of the room in front of her. You know, the average every day hospital room, but…..

"Holy shit!!!", Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

Gaara grinned at her with pure amusement in his eyes. The amused sand ninja sat mockingly next to Sakura's bed side. His posture was hunched over with both elbows on his spread apart knees. He made the chair he sat in look really comfortable, even though it was almost the hardest wood known to man. His vision content on staying on her. His jagged, yet contradictory soft hair feel limply to the side of his face with other stands sticking straight up. Completely crazy. He had changed over the time period they had last seen each other. His wardrobe took a different turn into a less sinister direction. He wore a black long sleeve shirt. It was tight, outlining his newly formed muscles. His pants where about the same, however he had the sigh of Shukaku embroidered into the knee area. Ok, he was a little plain, but, boys usually didn't dress up too much.

"What? No hello?", his deep , raspy, and not to mention sexy voice answered. You could just here the sarcasm vibrating in it. It didn't fit him.

_Sakura: Of course not! Your a freak!_

_Inner Sakura: Wait wait wait! I don't know about that so much. I kind of like him here._

_Sakura: What are you talking about!_

_Inner Sakura: Look at those muscles…and that hair…it so….._

_Sakura: Shut up…_

_Inner Sakura: You know I'm right._

_Sakura: …._

Sakura would have retorted instantly. He was just so attractive. It was blinding her. She knew it. He knew it. They both knew.

_Inner Sakura: Do I sense an attraction here!_

For a moment all they did was stare into each other eyes. NO words where exchanged, something else passed between them. A thousand soundless conversations, a million muted words. Jade on jade. Soul to soul. Connection. Surprisingly enough, Gaara broke the contact. He turned his head to the side, staring out at the window. His expression was like that of stone, cold and motionless.

"You know every one in the room was doubting you." , Gaara's calm inquisitive voice struck Sakura. It sounded like he was trying to hide some thing. Emotion maybe?

"No one believed in you.", he paused to look into her eyes again, "Why do you fight?" He returned his gaze to the window, "In the eyes of the audience, you where dead. Why didn't you give up? ", his expression was a cross between blank and confused. He looked hurt , but that wasn't all , there was more beneath the surface.

A long silence enshrouded them.

'I…….I can't stand being weak. I…I just didn't want to feel like the only one that can't control my destiny. The one without something special. " Sakura looked up at the ceiling. It's always hard confessing you feeling to a stranger about anything. But she knew him(some what) so she felt safer.

"I'm a daydreamer you know.", Gaara was slightly taken aback by her free speech, she didn't care who he was. , "I always dreamed of the things that I wanted to happen. I wanted love. I wanted to be accepted for who I was. I wanted a certain person to recognize me. Even though I was weak, and not the best Kunoichi around.", Tears graced her eye lids., "No one took me seriously!"

"No one cared about my existence either.", Gaara added in, his voice was hushed, but hearable.

Silence.

"But, I still fight. I know that I'm not the best. I succeed, then I fail again. Some times my life is one huge relapse. But, I know I have one person. One friend that has always been there for me. He loved me when I thought I was unlovable. He cared when no one else did. He made me push harder than I ever dreamed I could. I've climbed higher because I feel loved by him." Sakura giggled a bit, but it came out as a hiccup, "I fight to better my self, and show that I can be the best. If I try…."

"If you try.", Gaara, made eye contact with her.

"If I try," She continued in a whisper, " I know I will be the best one day."

There was another moment of silence, a lot of things where finally sinking into Gaara's head. So many unnoticed aspects of life came into the light.

"So. if I fought for something I …loved…", He faced Sakura fully. Taking her breath away with his intent filled gaze tied on to hers. You could just read the ground shattering message that was etched into the deepest soul of his eyes. His soft red hair blew slightly in the breeze of the window, some what numbing the extreme intensity of the moment.

"Would I win my battles too?", he observed Sakura in silence for a moment. Her pink hair resting lightly on the apple of her cheeks. A silent brush announced itself on her cheeks.

"Yes", a hint of mystery glinted in her eyes, " You will."

"But, do you have some one you love?" Sakura sat up. Sealing the lock and throwing away the key to the breakage of eye contact.

Gaara rose to the challenge and met her mind tenfold, "Yes, I do." His lips curled into a smile of utter romantic malice. He just grinned at her again.

"Gaara, did you kiss me?!?!?", Sakura broke her composure completely. Was it him?

For a moment Gaara when dead serious. He looked one more time out the window. It was beginning to rain. The crystal clear sky was turning into a clouded pool. Jut like his thoughts had done. He glanced at her for a second before he turned his back to her.

"Wait! You never answered my question!", Sakura yelled. She was completely flustered.

"Maybe . Maybe not."

A cloud of sand grains emerged from his orb. Within moments he materialized away into thin air. He left behind no trace of him ever being there. Void of presence Sakura pounded her head into the pillow. Her sobs of rage caused pain in her neck, causing her to sob more. Confusion soon took over her body, allowing her to slowly drift into an unconscious sleep.

_Damn! I hate mysteries._

K.I.B.A

I'm so sorry for not spell checking. I'm to lazy…. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for keeping you waiting. Make sure you review! Or not…. Hmm… it's you choice. Be for you die you will have died four times before that.


	5. Onyx Mystery

I'll always be me.

You'll always be you.

Unless you change.

Then I will too.

There is only one word used to describe the fierce, menacing and overly annoying mood that seemed to attach it self to Sakura, and plague her as she franticly made her way home from the Chunin exams. One word that summed up her sagged shoulders, shallow breath, and raging, yet wary, expression that was glued to her face. This one word was, Frustration.

There were so many complications, and multiple endless mysteries on her hands. All of this seemed to be thrown at her in a single day. The Kiss. The meaning be hind Gaara's words, what Kakashi knew. Nothing, and honestly, nothing was making sense to her. She couldn't fathom a time of being this confused since she was three and her Mother told her that Babies didn't come from some flying fat bird in the sky that dropped them where ever they where supposed to be. However, the greatest, and most puzzling of them all that made the others pale in comparison was:

_Did Sasuke read my letter?_ She shuddered at the thought of him ripping it to shreds, and walking away from the pieces as if it was meaningless to him.

_Sasuke…._

Sakura huddled inside of her blue medical gown trying with extreme care not to expose her tattered clothing and newly scarred skin.(Which would heal in time) . Her converse, though bright pink, were no where near decent and exciting. She looked a hot mess running down the street to her apartment like a psychopath being chased by the happy men in there clean white coats.

The moment she reached the door,(the small wooded door that seemed like the hand of an angel) and literally threw her self inside, was the moment, she realized that there truly was a God, and a heaven. She locked the door behind her and sighed heavily, taking in the usual aroma of her cozy little place.

"Yes, I'm saved! Alleluia!", she screamed to quite lavender scented serenity of her blue pastel home. It was like finding an ice cube in the middle of the dessert of your night mares. She had survived, just barely, the first rounds.

She made her way into her living room, nearly collapsing onto here black no stain coach. She gazed spaced out for a moment, at her arm chair. Upon the matching black of her sofa, she saw a long horizontal slash in it. The depth, and width was one of a kunai. Some one had either been inside her house, or, was still there.

_Since when did that get there? I don't remember damaging anything…._

Sakura scrambled through her mind for possibilities of a cause for the huge slash. However, all this did to her was create a convulsion in her chest, and a ripping pain through her head. She clutched at her skull and curled into a ball until the pain subsided moments later. Due to pressure of blood flow, and her smamall stature, thinking hurt her some times. That's what happened when you had no chakra, and your original strength was gone. She had to rest; there was no time to investigate.

It was just then that she heard the calling. The quiet , but still screaming call. It was her name. Something was calling to her. She rushed to her bath room, a mere corner turn around her kitchen. She stopped out side the door grabbing onto the door knob with a great for that could shatter the densest of glass. She listened closely to the repetitive sound of droplets beating her shower floor.

Singing to her in sweat fluid melodies, that warmed her ears and faded her senses.

The hot running shower was calling to her. It yearned to have her present and caress her with warm water and steam.

With out hesitation or a second thought to the shower that seemed to turn on by it self, she striped of her dirty clothing and amerced her self in the raining stream of water. Her pebble like bath room floor did nothing to slow her, as she let her self succumb to the tinted blue mist.

Bad idea.

Very bad idea.

_Inner Sakura: Something's not right here. You didn't leave the shower running. Nor, should stream be tinted blue or any other color for the matter. . Sakura, stay on guard. Something is very wrong.. _

…

……

……

_Sakura! _

Sakura let her hair fall in silky curtains down her back as the water allowed it to ripple. She closed her deep emerald eyes, and breathed in the scent of her Passion Rose bathing oil. She felt the gentle water massage her aching muscles. It felt great, and oh so relaxing. It was a shame that she couldn't enjoy the feeling longer.

The door to her shower opened with out warning, and an unknown ninja grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back, and slammed her against the wall.

Sakura struggled and screamed, but her voice became muffled when he pressed her harder against the wall. This guy seemed scared to hurt her.

Sakura's mind screamed at her. She knew something was wrong. Why hadn't she noticed the more than obvious signs, the rip in her coach, the running shower, the obviously herb jutsu of the mist. She was drained of chakra, that was her down fall. She was dead tired and oblivious. Now she would pay for her mistakes.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?.", Sakura attempted to struggle against the tight hold of the ninja. In doing so , she noticed a couple of things. The ninja was a guy, the build and stature gave that away. This ninja was well armed. She felt the rough wet weapon pack, pressed against her back, only kunai and shuriken. , and third, he was wearing a mask. His breath sounded muffled, and unclear.

_So it's like a game. Find out his identity. If I wait for the right moment, I'll make my move. I'm wet , so he won't keep a good hold on me. All I need to do is distract this guy. _

" I won't answer the first question, but I'll tell answer the second one if you agree to come with me." , the low silky tone of the mans voice indicated room for negotiation, a challenge, and a small amount of amusement. Sakura tried to struggle again, but got no where.

She thought over the odds of her kicking his butt.

None.

_Inner Sakura: Come on Sakura ! Think! Make him laugh of something._

She gave an aggravated sigh, and spoke, " What if I don't come with you, and you leave me alone you , bastard."

She heard the velvety sound of a chuckle come from him. It danced it's way to her ears, and for one moment, just one moment, she wanted it to never stop. It was such a nice sound. He couldn't have been much older than her. Possibly the same age. Possibilities.

"You're feistier than I remembered." He unconsciously eased up on her a bit to make room to breath better. That was all she needed.

Within seconds she was on top of him, pinning him to the wet floor. It was then that she got a good look at him. He was indeed about her age. He had wild dark colored hair. If she didn't know better, it might have even been a dark blue. He wore a simple sleeveless turtle neck .(Black.) His black jeans where touching the soft skin of her legs. He was well toned. Defiantly hot, but oddly familiar. His mask was the only thing that seemed out of place. It was white with two menacing snakes that twisted around the eye holes.

_Interesting…_

They stayed like that for a while. The enemy pinned to the ground, while Sakura assessed his ever breath. Even every blink of his eye lash. Piercing emerald on onyx blue iced crystals. Obviously he wasn't there to hurt her. She had no energy, and could have easily been over powered by him. However, he didn't lift a finger to move her wet frame from his own. They still stayed there, not moving, merely looking at each other. His eyes wandered down her figure, she did the same.

_The plan is working; I just need the right spot to hit him with the poison needle. _

_(As a precaution, Sakura has a needle hidden in the small gap between her back teeth. It's' easily accessible to her. )_

Sakura moved her hand in from his arm. She was testing to see if he would move, attack, but, he didn't.

_Perfect._

She shifted her weight so that she was closer to him. He seemed to enjoy this. She could almost feel him smirking behind the mask. She mentally rolled her eyes. She brought one hand up to his hair, and gently stroked it. She could feel him getting excited. She moved her hand down ward towards the mask with a small grin on her face. He tensed under her.

_No, I need his trust. I can't paralyze him if he doesn't trust me._

"Calm down", she whispered saucily. " Just let me kiss you". She lifted the bottom of his mask to expose his lips. She almost passed out, she was out of it, and did she actually admire the lips of her attacker? She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. She deepened the kiss. He turned force full and began to move his hand up and down her spin , pulling her closer to him. She moved her tongue into the gap between her teeth, she moaned as a very clever distraction. She moved her tongue to the back of his, and was about to inject the poison. He smirked against her lips, and tightened her tongue around the needle. Sakura screamed against his lips. She pulled away from him. His lips revealed a smirk as he spit the needle off to the side.

"Nice try."

She felt the pressure point on her neck get hit, as she collapsed into darkness.

Sakura's P.O.V

I woke up slowly . My lids felt heavy like led, but, not as heavy as my entire body. I felt weighed down by anchors. You could even say that a house had fell on me. That herb jutsu was an absorption type. I was literally drained of strength. My hair was still damp, and dripping on to my bed. I looked around, half expecting a kunai to be thrown at me, however, what I saw was far different.

The ninja was sitting at the edge of my bed, his face was out of my visual range, but, his hands weren't. He had the mask in his hand, spinning it on his pointer finger. I also saw that he was toying with some sort of pink fabric. It was a towel. My towel, he was drying his hair, with my favorite towel while I lay here wet wrapped in something uncomfortably warm. I paused at this though. I was in a towel as well, I could see the smooth baby blue material. Wow, he was gentle man. Who would have known. I should slap him.

"I have a proposition for you. I will give you the needed information that you will use to base your answer on, when I ask you a Yes, or No question. Understood? Answer Yes, or No." , he stopped spinning the mask and put it back onto his face.

"I'm not answering any questions until you tell me who you are and what you came here for.", I yelled defiantly, I may be tired. However, I'm an atomic bomb when you set me off.

It must have been half a second, but it couldn't have possibly been that long. There was a kunai suddenly pressed against my neck. The metal seemed warm in comparison to my skin. I inhaled sharply. I winced at my situation. I was partially paralyzed. My chakra storage was completely diminished. I thought of all my friends. Naruto. Hinata. Neji. Even Sasuke. I couldn't die yet, I needed to live, for them. I couldn't die until I proved to Sasuke that I was stronger.

"Yes or no."

I sighed in defeat, "Yes." This was going to be harder than I thought.

" Orochimaru is planning another attack on the Leaf Village. W e need leaf ninja willing to ambush. You have the strength, you have the skill. Will you join? You will have a reigning chair as Princess of The Darkened Leaf. You will be third in place of power." He paused, he seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

"Gee, thanks , but I don't want to be with a freak that licks everything with in three feet standing distance of himself."

He laughed again. The sound was so addicting and lovely. I had almost for got that this man held my life in the palm of his hands. I wasn't even funny. Was that nervous tension that I was sensing. " I take that as a no."

" You bet."

He got up from the bed. If not almost hesitantly. I could have sworn he was regretting this whole experience. He waved at me before making a few hand signs. I could sense his sadness as he did so. It wasn't like he knew that I had a way of finding out who he was. He could be a sad as he wanted to. He would be seeing me again. My fist to his eye. Foot to his eye. Any way you looked at it. He was officially a dead man.

"Wait!", I whispered, not a single drop of emotion in my voice. I really did try to sound convincing, but , I was a bad actress.

He turned.

"Will I see you again", I prayed that it sounded like I would miss him.

He half way turned to face me. The bottom half of his mask was up. He flash me a breath taking smile. I had to spend a moment trying to remember how to breath.

" You'll see me tomorrow." His deep velvety tone replied. It sounded sincere.

Then he left.

That was the info I needed.

I'll find out who he is.

Right after I figure out who kissed me…

And what Gaara meant…

And what Kakashi knows…

……………

K.I.B.A.

_I hope the length makes up for the time delay. I'm dead tired. It' s10:16,.. I'm not a wimp, I just played a baseball games, the other day, and I'm sore, and I watched a marathon last night. Now I have to wake up Early at like 4:00 in the morning. To go some where I didn't feel like going._

_The next update will be in Mirage, Then Festival, then Eclipse. In that exact order. Email me if you want to know anything about the plot line. Or you have any un answered questions. _


	6. Just more reasons to hate you

Ok you guys, I'm actually trying to plan out this story. I have all the clues and stuff some what sort of organized. I'm on like a 10 day vacation, this is day four. I most likely have my numbers wrong, but, I'll try to make this chapter good and memorable in case I decide to go all hiatusy again. (I know that it's not a word, but, it describes my lazy busy schedule in relationship to my writing. Thank you for reading so far, you've been very good to me. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I have to toughen up_

_That's the only way I'll live_

_Life isn't a joke_

_It's not meant for little kids_

_I'm gonna work hard_

_Kick the crap till it's gone_

_I'm sorry Mystery man_

_But, I've got my hands on the gun._

_It's my trigger_

_I'll do what I like_

_I'll be the one to determine_

_If I want to die or fight_

_It's my life_

_Deal with it_

_ From MMG_

Sakura flew through the streets of Konoha at Hyper speed, her bright pink converse barely visible in the bright light of the 10:00 sun. You would think that a person would be left disturbed and shocked by the events that had played at the Haruno house hold last night, however, Sakura was a girl that was good at blocking out bad memories. It's the character trait of hers that kept her moving through each day. When Sasuke rejected her, when her mom died, when Naruto got hurt, she lived though it all.

When she had woken up at 6:00 this morning, and found that she craved a get away from her life, she decided that The Spot was where she needed to go. A stressed out Sakura was an unfocused Sakura. So, throwing on her usual black Spandex training shorts, a white tang top, putting her hair up in a pony tail, and choking on some toast, she proceeding out of the door well on her way to her favorite training spot.

She ran along the side walk, her breathing was heavy, her skin smelled of lilac and honey from her favorite lotion. The wind blew fiercely through Sakura's hair as she ran off into the forest, leaving the path of terrified and knocked over people in peace. A smile adorned her features and she physically relaxed, taking in the green shrubs and flowers on the way to her Spot. Her face was red, wind whipped and satisfied, her lungs were filled with the cool fall air. The smell of the sweet plants was every where. A couple more minutes and she would be there. She recalled fond memories of falling asleep at night in her favorite field. She would always bring a book and some snacks. Right after she finished training she would read and eat, and enjoy her tranquility. The world would always disappear.

_Inner Sakura: We have some things to think about before we start training. It's better to get rid of mental Junk before we do what we usually do. _

_Sakura: I agree, it wasn't too long ago that I figured out that you were my Blood line Trait. Who would have thought that such an annoying voice in my head was the Haruno Clan secret? _

_Inner Sakura: Although, It has been ages since someone has processed it. It was very odd, I was with your great grandmother, then, your mom almost had me, but, her life span was destined to be too short, so, I ended up with you. And let me tell you, your no cake walk either._

Sakura landed on another branch and stopped for a moment. She let out a small sigh. It was true, her mother had died. But, that was a story for another time, not right before her training. She continued along, getting closer and closer with each step. Her heart rate increased. Once she reached the isolated open space, she would release inner Sakura, and battle her self, her fears, everything bottled up inside her would fight against her. She basically went to the clearing to fight her self. She continued again, rushing forward, in hast to finally arrive.

_Sakura: So the suspects are; Sasuke, the quiet former crush. He always has something on his mind, but, he never says anything about it. Then Gaara, nearly killed me last year, supposedly misunderstood, and most definitely has a fixation with me. Lastly, Neji, the self righteous bastard that hates my guts. I would love to help that guy right over a cliff._

_Inner Sakura: Gaara said maybe, maybe not. It could be him. He seems to like you, or, at least, he seems to very curios, you know, like a Rubix Cube. You do anything you can to figure out how to solve it, even if it means twisting it and playing around with it._

_Sakura: True. What about Sasuke and the letter?_

_Inner Sakura: Oh yeah! I forgot about that! He could be responding to the letter in his Emo mystery man type way. He never was a person to just tell you what was going on in his life. _

_Sakura: He would have defiantly done something by now. _

_Inner Sakura: Not entirely._

_Sakura: OK, ok, but what about….._

Sakura finally broke into the clearing, her heart skidding to a stop. Her eyes widening into saucers, time froze, Pigs flew, the earth erupted, and inner Sakura fainted.

_Neji…………….._

There, in the middle of the clearing, stood none other than the Hyuuga God….genius himself. He was in midair, leg out, launching himself at the one tree in the middle of the football field sized clearing. His hair was in its' usual pony tail, but, he was dressed much different than usual. He landed a solid kick to the tree, holding back, not wanting to damage it. He bounced off, and did a back flip, landing almost too gracefully on the ground. With a satisfied grin, he turned and fixed his opal eyes on Sakura, pinning her in place with a look of annoyance.

"Haruno", he said in calm greeting, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He seemed very good at hiding his true emotions; Sakura knew that he was just dieing to slap her. She had the feeling, that if he had the chance, he would push her over a cliff. Actually, twelve cliffs, with jagged rocks protruding from the sides of them, with bull dogs at the bottom, angry bull dogs, with rabies. She froze at the thought.

He walked towards her slowly, observing her training attire, realizing she had come here with the intention to spar.

"……………………" speechless, Sakura just stared at him with a dumbstruck expression.

"Like wise", he responded, "I am quit surprised to see you here myself. I thought I was the only one that knew about this place." He was about five feet away from her, she could see him forcing the small talking, trying to be polite.

"Yeah", she said softly looking down at the ground for a moment. Two people couldn't train in the same area, unless they wanted to reveal there techniques, which she doubted he would want to do. She looked at him more carefully this time, observing him and taking in his presence.

He wore casual black sweat pants that hung low on his waist, on the left leg in white, it said Genshin. They exposed that guy like muscles that she couldn't understand. The muscled looked hard a rough covered in a thin layer of sweat. His shirt was blank like hers, except his was a lot tighter, it clung to his chest and abs, high lighting his stomach muscles. One could only dream to look as good as he did. His award winning smirk was plastered on his face, he crossed his arms, flexing his surreal arm muscles, basically flaunting his sexiness in her face. Over all, he was pretty intimidating.

With his Byakugan activated, he could sense her fear, and intimidated state. He knew that she knew that he knew she was scared.

"Tonight, the competition will be much harder, I would bet there will be at least one death now that every one has seen each others combos and fighting style.", he spoke, loosing his calm tone. His eyebrow twitched in agitation.

Sakura could see in his eyes that he was mocking her, or maybe he was testing her. His whole expression and body language just emanated his superiority.

_Inner Sakura: Lets teach this guy a lesson, he thinks you're weak, prove him wrong._

"Your wasting my time Haruno, if you have something to say, say it or leave." He half yelled at her, hatred dripping in every word. He glared at her now, obviously impatient.

"Hyuuga, this is my spot, and you're in it. I come here every day! How dare you make **me** leave!" she half yelled back, loosing her patients as well. Her fear was replaced anger now. It swelled within her, growing and multiplying into genuine hatred.

_One point for Haruno._

"I got here first Haruno, so, technically, it's my spot, and I train here every night. So, you should be the one to leave!" he yelled at her this time, his calm demeanor totally lost.

_One point for Hyuuga._

"Damn it Hyuuga, what is your problem! You've been very short tempered since Naruto **beat you** last year", she said calmly, a smug grin on her face. She crossed her arms, glaring at him, and taking his same exact stance.

_Inner Sakura: You tell'em girl!_

_Two points for Haruno._

"At least I made it that far!" he retorted bitterly, recalling the memory. You could almost see the vein in his forehead.

Two points for Hyuuga.

"Why you little…" she hissed, balling her hands up into fists. She was cut off by his final words.

"I tend to loose my cool when weak, ugly, little girls **like you**, think they can intrude on my training." he said,

_Three Points! Hyuuga Wins! _

"Rrrrrrrgh!" Sakura screamed. Her fist flew at his face in blind rage. He caught it, squeezing her hand, and pushing her back with great force. She dug her finger in the ground to stop the momentum.

"So that's how we'll settle it then." he said, taking his battle stance, raising his arms. His ninja sandals dug into the fresh green grass. His face was set with a determined look. His eyes glared shuriken in Sakura's direct.

Sakura ran at Neji with blinding speed, she had to test him. Not knowing the strength of your enemy is a grave mistake. Neji stood readily watching the stampeding pink haired girl. For a moment an amused look crossed his features, all the tension in his face was gone. Sakura jumped into the air summoning her chakra to her left leg. She blocked the sun for a moment, casting a shadow over Neji. He looked up and let out his held breath. Moving to his left, he narrowly avoided a huge crater that was blasted into the earth.

"Your gonna get it Hyuuga!" an angry voice came from in side the crater.

Everything went silent. Neji stood still with a calculating expression on his face. He looked around; his Byakugan saw nothing resembling her chakra flow. A cool breeze blew by, rolling though the calm field. The ground beneath him shifted the tiniest fraction of an inch. Neji tensed, and jumped into the air. A slender hand busted through the grass right were Neji had been standing. Dirt flew every where, as Sakura landed on the ground with cat like grace.

Neji watched her as he fell from the sky, he say her angry expression, taking note of her height, speed and all of his prior knowledge of her attack styles. She had been weak previously, it genuinely shacked him when she had him in his toes in the heat of battle.

He could see her chakra surrounding her, it swirled and churned. A smooth look on his face told Sakura, that she would need to step up her game if she wanted to keep her favorite training spot.

_Earth style….impressive. She's gotten stronger. _

He landed 4 feet away from her, once again in his battle stance. Sakura took hers a well, motioning for him to attack. His eyes turned to slits of white, and he let out a grunt. This time it was his turn to charge. In a millisecond he was in front of her. Sakura's eyes opened slightly, but, other wise she showed no other signs of shock. He threw a punch at her head.

She blocked it.

He launched a punch at her stomach.

She blocked that as well.

Picking up speed, he began to throw multiple combinations at her. Every thing he did, she countered. He stepped forward, she stepped back. He punched left, she moved right. They moved in a whirl, dancing around each other with lethally graceful steps. The Earth it self seemed to watch the pair in awe as they flowed in opposition and harmony.

Neji did a round house kick, on the ground, knocking Sakura off of her feet. Just as Neji came with a kick to her side, she did a hand stand pushing off the ground, and landed a solid kick to his chest. At the same time, he got a good hit to her stomach. They both flew in opposite directions. A loud crack was heard and Sakura gasped in pain. Both she and Neji's pulse quickened at the noise.

_Who got hurt?_

While still in the air, a shadow clone appeared before Neji, it got about ten quick hits in before Neji grabbed it and used it as a base to flip him self back to his feet. Sakura blew through a tree and landed on the ground.

She felt a ripping pain travel through her body. She tasted the metallic flavor of blood in her mouth. She looked up to see Neji already standing, giving her a disgusted look.

_Get up! I have to get up!_

With some pain, Sakura stood again. She formed a few Chakra sighs, and prepared to release her Blood Line trait.

Her hair sprawled over her shoulders; her face was enshrouded in its thick curtain. A small stream of blood ran down the side of her mouth, every thud of her heart quickened the pace of its movement. Searing hot waves of pain surrounded her chest.

Sakura can't stop inner Sakura from coming out. Once they both had decided upon using her. Her entire body had to begin multiplying it's cells, and increasing its heart rate. Everything doubled. If the soul within was not released, it could mean instant death.

She drew in a quick breath and yelled out "Release!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From across the field Neji looked at her with dead seriousness. His brown hair disheveled, and barely in its pony tail holder. His shirt had a huge foot print in the center of it, and he was pretty sure she had sprained something in his leg.

That wasn't the only problem however. He hadn't hit Sakura that hard, at least not enough to produce the amount of pain she seemed to be in. Neji stood still, pondering for a moment whether or not he should take her to the hospital. The spot definitely wasn't worth her death.

He was about to walk over to her and help her when suddenly……..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A large burst of chakra came ripping out of Sakura. Her heart stopped beating and she threw her hands to her head, grasping it for dear life. Her chest convulsed, her bones began to crack, and finally she stopped moving. As if in slow motion, she plummeted to her knees, simultaneously, a figure appeared to be ripping its way out of her. With in moments, Sakura was on the ground, and a much taller, black haired version of her appears hovering over her.

Neji's composure was completely broken now, his eyes were in shock, and he had no idea what to do. Was this a jutsu, was something wrong?

"Hyuuga, you messed with the wrong chick." The black haired girl said. Her presence was demonic, completely and totally evil. This was Inner Sakura's real from. She was a lot more, plump, mature, ummm… I hope you get the point. An utterly mischievous look painted its way across her face. She helped the original Sakura up, and they both stood there together. Sisters in chaos and peace. That's what it meant to be a Haruno, double edged, sweet and sour.

"Are you sure you don't want to give up?" Sakura said smugly " Its not too late to walk out of here with out any scars.

"Just a bruised ego." The other said, her emerald eyes locked onto Neji.

"I don't think so. You could multiply as many times as you wish, but, you still can't beat Me.", he said evenly, as if nothing in the world could best Neji Hyuuga.

"I'll guess we'll just have to wait and see!" Both Sakuras said in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(You didn't think I'd let you see all the good stuff too early!)

**(20 Minutes Later.) **

The field was filled with building sized craters, and multiple chakra filled holes were splattered every where. The trees in the surrounding area were smoking and the ground was singed. The air smelled of blood and fire, while the sound of battle filled the air. The skies them selves, the witnesses of this whole ordeal could still not believe that two people could create such havoc upon the Earth's mighty crust.

Neji held Inner Sakura by the collar, lifting her up and thrusting her into the air. Before he could use his attack on her, the time limit ran out. Her body melted into small orbs, and flew towards Sakura, knocking her over onto the hard ground.

Neji stood a reasonable distance away from her, his arms scratched, and body bruised, shirt no where to be found. His hair hung over his shoulders, Byakugan disappeared, chakra lost. Frustration played out upon his features. A thirty minute battle. He had no idea that anyone could have sustained hand to hand combat for that long. Even after he had successfully blocked her Chakra flow, Sakura still fought. He smirked to himself, wiping blood from his lips.

_Maybe she's not so weak after all._

Sakura sat on the ground, maneuvering her body to stand, with much difficulty. Her muscles screamed in protest and agony. Her legs were scratched, her arms were equally as brushed as her opponent's, and she had gotten dirt and grime all over herself. Her hair was matted and knotted; her lips grimaced at the thought of combing through it. Now that she was fully standing, she breathed in the smoky air. She looked with terror towards her favorite tree. Luckily, it was still there, not a single scratch on it.

"You look like you have one good punch left in you Sakura." He said, lightly. His breathing was even and calm now. His face relaxed, but, irritated beneath the surface. He knew that they had to later on today; hopefully, the medics at the Hyuuga compound could have him back in tip top shape before tonight. He better end this before both of them did any irreversible damage.

Sakura was slightly shocked that he had used her first name, drawing in a final calm breath, she gather all her chakra to her fist "That's funny Neji" she used his first name as well " You look like you have nothing left in you."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see!" he gave a genuine smile when he relived he had used her own words. He recalled the black haired girl, and the way she had spoken to him. Chills went down his spin, when he thought of the power that Sakura possessed.

Sakura returned the smile "I guess so."

They both charged at each other, way to fast for the injured states that they were supposed to be in.

However, the second before, they collided, Neji stopped and took out a kunai, and he took Sakuras fist in the palm of his hand and pulled her towards him. Sakura had been so shocked by this action that she released all the charka and became virtually powerless. With a quick movement of his arms, Neji crushed her back to his chest, and gently pressed the Kunai to her neck. Her head fit snuggly into the crook of his neck. Her eyes opened wide in realization, and his mouth formed an amused and playful smile. There hair intertwined brown on pink, a total contrast.

"You cheated" she said weakly, her world beginning to spin.

"Now why would you say that?" he whispered in her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her cheeks as she fought to remain conscious.

"No weapons." she replied, closing her eyes. Her breath slowed down.

"When did we agree on that?" he said amused once more.

"It was implied", her voice faded with each word until she became silent.

Quickly putting the kunai away Neji picked up Sakura, not quit sure what to do with her next.

_I better take her back to my place. Hinata can heal her and make sure she's rested, after all _He looked to the sky, it's_ only noon, and we have till 11:00 to be back at the arena. _

With that, he took off in the direction of the Hyuuga estate carrying a battered sleeping beauty in his arms.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXX

"N-Neji, what did you do!" Hinata half fainted when Neji came in through the door shirtless covered with bruises and carrying her pink haired friend. Hinata rushed over to him, sliding across the wooden floor in her socks, taking Sakura from his grasp.

"**I** didn't do anything." He spoke, and began to walk off in the direction of the marble stare case leading to his room. He continued when he reached his large door, "She chose her fate."

_When she decided to challenge me. I must admit, I'm unsure who would have won if I had let her throw that final punch. _

Hinata's eyes observed his weary expression, and questioning gaze. She had a small suspicion, but, she dismissed it. It was way too absurd to be true. She gazed at her peacefully sleeping friend, grimacing at the cuts and gashes on her body.

"Neji did y-you r-really have to do t-this?" she asked, an impatient look in her opal eyes. They looked at each other for a moment. She heard his answer even though he hadn't said it. She smirked, and now it was his turn to grimace.

"Take her to our medics; she needs to be healed and ready for later tonight. You should also begin your preparations as well." He said in a dismissing tone, some what threatened by the knowledge he knew Hinata had found out. Once done speaking, Neji disappeared into his room.

"She almost beat you." Hinata whispered to her self, and started off into the direction of the medical ward.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura awoke to the smell of honey and the feel of strange chakra flowing through her body. She felt it healing her sour muscles and weak tendons. It pulsed through her as it soothed her aches and pains. Her eyes slowly opened to find Hinata looking down at her with a worried expression. Her vision was blurry and shaky.

"Hello there Hinata, nice to see you", she said, peacefully unaware of the battle that had taken place about an hour ago. She flashed her friend a cheery smile and closed her eyes again, loosing consciousness once more.

The next time Sakura awoke she was on a soft futon, her body was clothed in a satin sleeping yukata. She shifted to her side, and gazed at two dark figures out side of a door screen that was painted a soft hue of blue. She closed her eyes and listened in to what the two figures were saying.

"No Neji, y-you can't see her, y-you'll p-probably get her upset and u-undo all of t-the healing Conozco-san d-did. And, s-she's sleeping." Hinata said defiantly, Sakura could almost visualize her eyes as she spoke.

_WOW, when did Hinata get so tough? _

"She should be fine. I'm healed she should be up and moving by now." The deeper voice of the second figure spoke. Her face twisted in anger at the sound of his mildly sarcastic tone. Sakura squeezed her hands , making fists, the skin on her knuckles turned pale.

Sakura's eyes flew open and every detail tidal waved back to her.

The Spot, the tree, Inner Sakura, the smell of smoke," I guess we'll just have to wait and see" , his warm breath on her ear, then darkness.

The two figures stopped moving when they heard a gasp of realization from around the screen door.

"What did I t-tell you?!" Hinata said.

"What ever." Neji replied, not in the mood to deal with his cousin at the moment. He had other business to attend to.

Neji was just tall enough to reach over Hinata's head and open the screen door; he peered into the sun light room and found him self paralyzed for a moment. Not paralyzed, but simply struck. Thought his eyes, appeared a clean and bandaged Sakura , her hair combed and straightened, falling softly onto her shoulders, she had just moved the futon cover, giving him an ample view of her soft well shaped legs and supple thighs. He followed the curve of her Yukata to her neck line were he say just a bit of cleavage, not an indecent amount, but, hey, it was good enough for him. His gaze finally rested on her face, her soft cheeks were a complete contrast to her harsh jade eyes.

"Neji Hyuuga, you cheater. I demand a rematch", Sakura spoke. She was voice harsh like a frog had been launched in her throat. Despite her vocal problems, she still managed to seem threatening.

"We'll discuss that some other time, as of now, the maids have put together a small lunch and would appreciate it if the guest would attend." His voice was bland, showing no implication that he cared if she came or not. He looked away from her for a moment, as if he was fighting some sort of inner thoughts. Hinata walked over to Sakura and helped her up, knowing her legs would take about an hour or two to fully recover.

"Would you join Sakura, I'll show you to the bath house and lend you once of my formal Kimonos." Hinata offered with an uneasy smile. Sakura looked from her, then, to the unmoved Neji.

"I'd love to" she said to her friend, giving her hand a friendly squeeze. By the time she looked back at the door way, Neji had vanished leaving to two women alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the Time Hinata had finished, Sakura looked breath taking.

"Wow Hinata, you should consider becoming a beautician!", Sakura whispered in surprise as she looked into the mirror at her self.

"Thanks" Hinata replied softly, a smile etched on her lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome Lady Hinata and Lady Haruno" one of the young maids said to both women at the top of the stare case. The bright lighting above the dinning hall was fabulous.

"Please call me Sakura" Neji heard a familiar voice from the top of the Grand Marble stair case. He looked up to be struck once again, but, he didn't show it as much this time. Coming down the stairs along with his cousin was the girl he had nearly killed. His facial expression softened upon seeing her.

He popped a grape into his mouth as he watched her descend in his direction.

Her hair was loose over her shoulders once again, but, this time part of it was held back by a borrowed diamond clip. A few bangs just barely touched Sakuras eyebrows, and a smile clung to her face. Her softened emerald eyes were fixed on him. Her kimono was simple and satin, almost like the yukata she had worn earlier. The red fabric wrapped nicely around her body, twirling as swaying with her graceful steps.

They both arrived at the table. Sakura marveled at all of the food. All of it smelled so good. She closed her eyes and took in the euphoria. Neji watched her curiously.

The large low wooden table held about 14other Hyuuga family members. Sakura bowed and said a polite greeting to every one and took a seat in between Hanabi and Hinata.

Sakura observed him as well, seeing he was dressed nicely. He wore black satin dress pants and an equally nice white shirt, just like his uncle who was sitting next to him. His hair was straightened, reaching mid back, it flowed freely to his arms. His intense gave was set on her, daring her to do something stupid like curse at him, or jump over the table and attempt to strangle him. Despite his personality, he looked simple and handsome, the way a man was supposed to look. She smiled at him, not wanting to show her grudge openly at a table with other people.

The meal went by seamlessly, and by the time it was over, most of the occupants at the table were under the impression the Neji and Sakura were close buddies, they had exchanged conversation and smiled at the right moments.

When the meal was over Hinata escorted Sakura to the door.

"Thank you Hinata. I had fun at lunch.", She smiled, opening the front door , the warm wind blew in suddenly, causing her hair to fly over her shoulders. Her smile deepened. The moon light up her emerald eyes, and she began to glow softly.

"Definitely w-we'll have to do this some other time" her friend stuttered, returning the smile.

"Yes, we'll have to have a rematch some time soon", he said, a smug look on his face. His long hair pulled back neatly now. Neji peered at her , standing a little bit too close for comfort. He was dressed in long white pants and a black short sleeved shirt, he crossed his arms again, flaunting his arm muscles.

"Go to hell Hyuuga." She said politely, and she made her way through the moon lit roads to her home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura ! Were where you all day!" Came the cry of a very loud Naruto. He threw his hands in the air and raced to embrace his friend as she came up the Stone steps to the upper level of the arena.

"None of you business!", she yelled and whacked him over the head. A bump appeared.

"Ouch!", he yelled, forcing a small giggle from Kakashi who was leaning nonchalantly against the wall. His eyes, well, eye was curios. She gave him a smile before walking over. She wore black spandex Capri's with a white kimono top. The shape of the sleeves allowed for the storage of scrolls and lethal weapons. It also provided her with the element of surprise, no one but her knew what she had. On her feet she wore black knee high leather boot, also concealing several Kunai.

"Sakura…" , Kakashi said, looking at her face. " The out fit is a very nice cover up, but, really, what have you been doing all day?" Kakashi said, noticing the healed scars on her face and lower thighs. The only parts of her body exposed besides her hands and face.

Sasuke, who had been leaning on the wall next to Kakashi, looked up at this remark. He eyed her suspiciously. Sakura felt all of their gazes on her. Her face grew hot.

_Lie Girl, make something up. _

"Umm, I was sparing with a friend?", she offered uneasily. Sheen of sweat appearing on her forehead. She looked into the deep onyx eyes of her teammate; she found her breath stolen by them as they had done countless times before.

"What type of friend would attack you that intensely?", Sasuke interrogated, his face grew dark with deep suspicion. Sakura tensed her nerves on end.

"Ummm well, you see! " she stalled "It was sort of my fault, ummm." She paused thinking desperately for some sort of lie. "I have secret that I need to tell you guys.", she said quietly, offering as bait. She turned her features serious trying to act as best as she could. They all looked at her even more intensely.

"What is it….", Naruto's worried voice was cut off by Anko.

"Welcome once again! I see every one has managed to arrive here on time", she spoke, Kakashi once again staring at her chest. Sakura looked at him, she sighed once his attention was off of her. She looked at Naruto, who easily had lost his attention span as well. It was only the pair of Onyx eyes that stayed adamant tin their quest.

Sakura gulped, and turned her gaze to Anko who stood in the middle of the arena, next to a very large screen.

_What is that for?_

_Inner Sakura: I don't know._

_Sakura: Your back! I never thought I'd be happy to hear your voice!_

_Inner Sakura: Like wise. What happened with the Hyuuga?_

_Sakura: Rematch. _

_Inner Sakura: Good. _

"Now, tonight's challenge is not a test of strength, but a test knowledge and team work. You will each be placed at random into groups of three. Once placed, the teams will enter a maze. Together you all must solve the riddle, and this will lead you out of the maze. If you fail to solve the riddle" Anko put her hand to her neck and made the cut throat symbol.

Gasps were heard around the arena.

"Quit!" Anko continued. She signaled to a ninja in the back of the arena to pull the lever that activated the selection system. The names began to spin. Sakura's heart quickened, her eyes watched for her name.

_Please don't let me be with Neji…._

_Not Neji!_

_Not Neji!_

"The first group is, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga and"

The third name rolled to a stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leave your reviews at the door. I tried to make up for my time delay with action, I hope you enjoyed it. I also sorta kinda tried to edit. (grins in semi satisfaction) Happy New Year!

Love, Kiba


	7. Ending before I can ever begin

Sry for the shortness of this chapter, but the whole letter thing was getting to me. I am alive, and I am updating, slowly….. I just hate unrequited love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dear Sakura,

Burn petal burn

Let your sweetness forever be lost in ash

You are much too good for the world around you

To innocent for what my heart desires

You say you're sorry

That I make you cry

I don't forgive you

If I did

It would be a lie

I hurt I scar you

In hopes you understand

Stay away from me

I have other plans

But do not think I hate you

Do not change for me

You are the lethal thing you are

You're my hearts remedy

Perhaps if you did change

I'd loose my own will to live

Because if I didn't have you around

To whom my malice will I give

I cherish you deeply

More so than myself

That's why I hate you

But, don't leave me

You're my lullaby

The sweet thing that puts me to sleep

Yet, you keep me awake

You truly disgust me

Leave me

Stay

For I love you

To hate you.

You're my night mare

You're my peace

Burn petal burn

, Sasuke

Sasuke stood like a statue in front of his mail box; his onyx eyes were darker than usual. His face was expressionless as always, yet, sadness lingered on his face.

_Perhaps she would understand._

With a deep breath, he closed his eyes. He exhaled flames, engulfing the letter that he had spent hours writing. The paper turn to ash and he slowly made his way back inside. He knew why he hadn't sent the letter.

_She would have understood._

**The truth is more lethal than the kiss of death; it is wise to fear it. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, based on that letter, can you figure out how Sasuke feels for Sakura? The next chapter is going to change up ever thing you knew, I just need time to adding the details, you'll like my sinister twists. I'm such a Bitch(heheheh) some times. Peace Out.

KIBA!


	8. Sucks for you!

I know I've been gone for a while, and I'm sure you all want to know why, but, I don't have a good reason, so I'll just leave the subject right there. This Chapter is a simple transition chapter to get me back in the groove. Another update will come soon. As I was reading the other chapters, I realized that I've gotten a lot better. But, I didn't want to just wrote in a whole knew style. So this is a simple chapter, the next one's gonna get a little CRAZY. That was your warning. Thanks for all the people that stuck with me.

.com/Poetry/To-My-Lovely-Stranger.543451 (explained at end of chapter)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll deny everything

and you can say nothing happened

but,

I can see it in your eyes…

You miss me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now, tonight's challenge is not a test of strength, but a test knowledge and team work. You will each be placed at random into groups of three. Once placed, the teams will enter a maze. Together you all must solve the riddle, and this will lead you out of the maze. If you fail to solve the riddle" Anko put her hand to her neck and made the cut throat symbol.

Gasps were heard around the arena.

"Quit!" Anko continued. She signaled to a ninja in the back of the arena to pull the lever that activated the selection system. The names began to spin. Sakura's heart quickened, her eyes watched for her name.

_Please don't let me be with Neji…._

_Not Neji!_

_Not Neji!_

"The first group is, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga and"

The third name rolled to a stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Sakura Haruno'_

All of the other team assignments after this one blew past her in a blur. Sakura never thought that time could completely stand still, but apparently, when her world ended, it did. Sakura had learned a lot of things about life since the beginning of the Chunin exams. Today, she'd learned that life was

Completely

Absolutely

And utterly

Unfair.

Inner Sakura: …

Sakura: …

"…", Sakura was in a completely bewildered state. The only thing that was able to break her out of her surprised stupor was Kakashi's soft hand on her back trying to comfort her.

She looked up at her sensei with a face of accusation, even though she knew he had nothing to do with it. Sakura looked over at Sasuke, who seemed to be thinking absolutely nothing. His face was an emotionless painting.

_Inner Sakura: How does he do that?_

Kakashi, placed his hand on Sakura's head and mussed it a bit. Her bubble gum strands of hair were now in a disarray.

"Sensei ! Do you know how long it took me to do my hair today!? You're such a loser! I hope you know that!" , Sakura spoke in a vehement whisper. She glared at him, knowing that he had just volunteered to be her object of miss placed aggression.

"Sucks for you.", he replied with a smirk tugging at the ends of his hidden lips. He gave her a little wink, and returned to his lounge agenst the wall.

_Inner Sakura: He knows something! _

_Sakura: He knows everything!_

_Inner Sakura: Calm down… maybe not everything, but he knows enough to warrant an untimely death. _

_Sakura: Definitely!_

Sakura grimaced at her situation, completely unaware of the blank look Sasuke was casting in her direction, and the amused yet bemused gaze emitted from Neji across the room.

Anko's soprano voice jack hammered into her thoughts, "Now that the teams have been selected. Each group will assemble and be given a transportation scroll and a mission scroll. You will be teleported into an area of the forest, and complete the mission to the best of you ability, or…", she paused.

_Sakura: Die…_

_Inner Sakura: You're not a very positive person._

Anko continued, " Once the mission is completed, you will find another teleportation scroll, and be transported to the final battle arena. Anyone left behind will be collected and taken back here. Any questions?", Anko briefly gazed around the room , trying to gauge the reactions from the kids.

She saw a lot of terrified faces, occasional looks of determination, and Sasuke. (He just didn't own any emotions)

"Good, now, assemble in your groups in the center and your scrolls and other directions will be handed out to you shortly.", Anko finished, and people went into action.

" Hey Sasuke!", Naruto yelled across the two feet between him the onyx eyed enigma, "If you don't make it to the final round, I'm gonna kick you ass into the next century, Believe it", Naruto finished, throwing a fist up into the air.

Without taking his eyes off of the arena Sasuke replied, " Of course I'll make it you idiot."

It was almost a brotherly moment for the two of them. If it wasn't drenched in subtle animosity, it might have been adorable.

Sakura sighed, "Who are you paired up with Naruto, I wasn't listening." Sakura blushed a bit, hesitant to profess her lack of focus.

"I don't remember either! I was too excited to listen. I'm just going to walk into the arena and see who finds me! Bye Sakura good luck" With that, he hopped over the railing and landed on the arena floor.

"Ready", Sakura flinched at the closeness of Sasuke's voice. He'd shifted closer to her; his arms were crossed, as he scanned the arena for his other group member.

"Ready as I'll ever be." she replied, a determined smile set on her face.

Sakura did a quick Jutsu and reappeared on the ground. With in moments she spotted Neji.

_Inner Sakura: We're not walking over there, he's gonna drag his boney ass over to us. _

_Sakura: He's not skinny at all, are you kidding me. He's pure muscle. _

_Inner Sakura: Way to be observant. He's still a suspect. We still haven't eliminated him, and Sasuke. _

_Sakura: That means it could be either of them._

_Inner Sakura: Or neither of them… our suspect list was just the people nearby, a teleportation jutsu can get you pretty far away. _

"Hello Haruno, how are you feeling?", Sakura's inner rant was cut of by the silky Hyuuga voice that she had learned to loath in the past 6 hours. His voice was laden with mock courtesy.

Sakura gave him a glare, " I'm fine thanks for asking." She folder her arms and away from him. An angry blush on her cheeks.

"Where's the Uchiha?", he asked nonchalantly, amusement playing across his face as he gave her an accessing glance. His thoughts went back to hours ago, when she walked out of his front door hating him with a passion. However, he could tell, it wasn't pure loathing.

"I think he went to go get the scrolls", she hissed through her teeth, fixing him with a small glaring, then sighing.

They stood in silence. Neji had changed his cloths. Instead of his black genshin pants, he wore plane black sweats, with his clan symbol going down the left leg. He wore his usual white shirt, and his hair was in a neat pony tail. Sakura could see a single small healing scratch across his cheek.

She smirked at that.

Sasuke approached them, scrolls in hand, a curious expression on his face after watching their little exchange. He had the feeling something had happened between them, and he didn't like it. Sakura seemed venomous , and Neji's aura was that of an antagonist.

He came to a stop in front of them.

"Hyuuga", he greeted curtly.

"Uchiha", Neji replied.

_Inner Sakura: Haruno!_

They all stared at the two scrolls in Sasuke's hands, with blatant interest.

"Which one do we open first", Sakura said, taking one of them from Sasuke and eyeing it with a little suspicious.

"Here", Sasuke pushed a small piece of paper into her hands, "These are the directions, you read them"

_Inner Sakura: Ok Ms. Drama queen._

_Sakura: He's PMSing today._

Sakura handed her scroll to Neji absentmindedly. As she did this, there hands touch for an instant. Sakura could feel her body tense as a cool jolt of fire ran through her. Neji felt it too. It was like a he'd been tossed in a whirl wind. He took the scroll and looked away from her, trying to figure out what had just transpired between them.

This didn't go by unnoticed by Sasuke. His face twisted into a small glare and his mouth formed a thin tight line.

"Umm… ", Sakura said catching her breath , "Congratulations on making it past the first part of the Exams. Blah blah blah, you've done will blah blah"

"Haruno, read it properly, this is important!", Neji cut in.

"I'm reading it word for word. Some lazy Jounin probably wrote this!", Sakura yelled back. It was probably Kakashi.

Sasuke grabbed it out of her hands rather rudely and continued reading. Sakura looked up at him flabbergasted. She placed her hands on her hips and gave a little huff.

" Your challenge for this next part of the exam lays in the blue scroll. Due to the necessary preparations for you're mission, like other teams, you will not be starting right away. 4:00 A.M tomorrow morning, your team will gather in the southern training grounds, activate the scroll, and further instructions will be given.", Sasuke finished reading the writers lazy scrawl.

Neji spoke in a hushed voice to himself, "4:00 A.M…"

"What are supposed to do until then?!", Sakura screamed to no one in particular. Her self absorbed team mates were already lost in their own thoughts.

"Why don't you guys go bond?", Genma suggested as he strolled by.

They all glared at him.

" o.k.. relax", he waved his arms in defense, " go train together or something, I'm sure you want to get accustmed to each others fighting styles before you go on a mission together." He left with that, leaving them all looking at one another pensively.

"I've known you guys long enough now to…" Sakura started.

"… know how inferior you are to us…", Sasuke added jokingly, knowing full well how she'd take the comment. He'd had enough brooding for one day. He needed to get ready, and Sakura was always looking to prove herself.

"You're on Sasuke", she said, facing him, seemingly unfazed by the remark, but up for the challenge.

"I'd love to watch, I haven't gotten acquainted, with the Uchiha fighting style yet.", Neji smirked. His mind however, still lingered on their fight earlier. Sakura had been an amazing opponent. She might have beaten him, if he hadn't used his weapons.

"It's settled then. 8:00 Eastern training field", Sakura, turned around and walked out with out another word, leaving both guys smirking in amusement. They both were eager for the fight, but one of them had other plans in mind.

Genma and Kakashi watched the team from a distance.

"Did you tell her yet?", Genma asked, hands in his pocket while chewing on his senbon.

Kakashi sighed and leaned against the wall, " No. She'll figure it out on her own."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading, as I said, simple , quick, and to let everyone know that I'm back. I wrote a poem for "maybe maybenot",check out .com/Poetry/To-My-Lovely-Stranger.543451. It will help you understand Gaara a little bit more, and hopefully help you solve the mystery.

.com/Poetry/To-My-Lovely-Stranger.543451

Kiba


End file.
